Guilty Confessions
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Silver,Blaze,Amy,Sonic,Rouge,and Shadow all go on a romantic vacation at a beautiful island. Silver suddenly falls in love with another woman and soon the two start a secret relationship. Silver starts to feel guilty about cheating on Blaze and doesn't know what to do. Will he tell Blaze the truth?... Or will he continue the secret relationship?
1. The trip to the island

Silver and Blaze woke up to the alarm, as they both quickly packed their things and made sure they had everything they needed for their romantic trip together. Of course they did their daily routines before they left the house and quickly drove to the airport. They walked into the airport and ran towards the gate to their flight, after having to go through security. They finally made it as they saw their friends waiting for them. Blaze and Silver smiled as the girls and the guys met up with each other.

"You two came early enough; I was disappointed when they announced that our plane will be leaving in half an hour" Rouge grunted, with her arms crossed.

"Calm down Rouge, she really wanted to come to this trip badly" Shadow told, his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, I really needed a break from being a hero" Sonic yawned, as he stretched a bit

"Isn't that right" Blaze murmured

"We needed a vacation away from this time, to be together" Silver told, Blaze giving him a peck on the lips.

Amy awed and lightly punched sonic in the arm.

"How come you never say those things to me" Amy whispered, as she sighed and looked away.

"Look like someone's a bit jealous" Rouge whispered in Blaze's ear.

Silver and Blaze sat near the window, watching the airplanes fly off while holding hands. Blaze and Silver looked each other in the eyes, giving each other warm smiles.

"I hope that this trip won't ever be ruined, and we could be together in peace" She spoke

"Yeah, I paid good money for this trip" Silver sighed

Blaze giggled at the tone of his voice as she leaned closer to him.

"You sure did" She giggled

They started rubbing their noses together as the other two couples stared at them.

"Hmph, is this trip only going to be about staying inside and spending time together?" Shadow questioned, Rouge giving him an angry glare.

Sonic nodded his head, Amy giving him that same look.

"Yeah I mean, we still love you guys but we also need time alone or time with the guys" Sonic told

Amy and Rouge grumbled as they both walked away from the boys, who were giving each other questioned looks.

Finally, an hour and thirty minutes passed as the couples ran towards the gates and boarded the plane. Rouge sat near the window as Shadow sat in the middle, getting upset when he found out he had to sit next to a woman with a baby. Silver and Blaze sat across from them, and Amy and Sonic sat behind them. The plane was noisy, as people chatting filled the air. It took a while for everyone to sit down, and to tell the announcement about everyone staying in their seat and electronics off. Finally, the plane beginning to move, as it lifted from the ground and flew into the sky. Amy trembled, she felt like butterflies were in her stomach. She forgot that she was afraid of flying on an airplane, thinking if the plane will crash. She shivered in fear, as Sonic barely noticed and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled, feeling closer to him more than ever. Silver and Blaze were already fast asleep in each other's arms. Rouge looked at the clouds while Shadow held headphones to his ears, trying to ignore the baby's annoying crying.

About four hours later, the plane finally landed, as everyone unsettled and walked out of the plane. The gang went to go get their bags. After that they walked out of the airport, gasping as they saw how beautiful the city was.

"Wow" Amy gasped, holding her hands up to her face.

"This is a beautiful place" Rouge gasped

"It sure is" Sonic agreed, nodding his head

Suddenly a car pulled up, as the driver walked out and towards them with a sign.

"Are you Silver and Blaze?" He asked

"We sure are" The two told together

"I came to take you to the place you guys will be staying at" He told

He opened the door for them, as everyone went inside the car. He closed the door after Shadow went in, as he went back into the car and drove off from the airport.

Well that was chapter one of my new story, hopefully I'll be able to complete chapter 2, and please review!


	2. An Unbroken promise

They stopped at two golden gates as everyone gasped. It was a beautiful mansion, the grass was green, there were tropical plants and flowers, and it had the perfect view to see the whole island. The gates slowly opened as the car drove inside and parked in front of the mansion. Everyone got out of the car as they took a good look of it. They all froze when the doors flew open, as several servants ran out and grabbed their suitcases out the car. They bowed down as a woman walked out of the house. She was a yellow hedgehog with reddish orange eyes and her ponytail was to her ankles, each strand had red tips. She wore a yellow and red thigh dress, with matching high heels and a parasol. She walked towards Amy and gave her a hug, as Amy hugged her back.

"You know her?" Sonic asked, looking at the woman with his eyes half open with a smile.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at him falling for her.

"This is my cousin Aurora" She told with a smile

Aurora closed her eyes and smiled, as she waved to everyone.

"Hi, am Blaze and this is my boyfriend Silver" She introduced with a friendly smile

Silver looked at her, he felt weird for a moment. When Aurora looked at him and smiled, he blushed as he noticed Blaze looking at him with a stern face, which made him stop blushing and look away.

"I'm Rouge and this my boyfriend Shadow" She introduced

Shadow winked at Aurora as he grabbed her hand and kissed, making Rouge a bit jealous.

"Nice to meet you Aurora" He softly told, his eyebrows went up and down twice.

Aurora pulled her hand away from him and put it on her hip.

"Nice to meet everyone, especially you Silver" She told, glancing at him with a wink

Blaze and her stared at each other for a while, until she walked back towards the house.

"My servants will take you to your rooms, I'll take Blaze and Silver to theirs" she told, as she smiled

Everyone walked into the house and stopped when they was a large staircase, leading to a floor with a chandelier on the ceiling.

"Ok, take them to the rooms"

Rouge, Shadow, Amy, and Sonic followed the two servants, as Aurora leaded the two down the hall. Silver couldn't help but notice her glancing back at him, as he blushed. Blaze notices how she acts around Silver and becomes suspicious, not trusting her at all. They stopped at a bedroom door, as she opened the door. The two gasped, as they looked into their beautiful room. They had a king size bed, with their own restroom, a balcony with a Jacuzzi on it, just the fanciest things they ever saw.

"This will be your room for this trip; I'll leave you two alone to get ready for the tour, I'll come back in thirty minutes" Aurora told

Before she left the room, she glanced back at Silver and smiled, then walked out the room and closed the door.

Blaze looked at Silver with a serious look, as she grabbed his hands.

"Silver, I don't trust that girl, she acts weird around you"

"Blaze she was just smiling at me, it's not like she did anything"

"But what happens if she does do anything!"

Silver looked at her with a serious look, as he held her close to him.

"Blaze, I would never do anything to hurt you" He told with a smile

Blaze smiled back.

"Do you Promise?" She asked

"Yes, I promise plus I don't have feelings for her back"

The two kissed on the lips as Silver tried to unzip her dress. She pulled away from the kiss and slapped his hand.

"Not right now, wait after everyone goes to bed" She whispered with a sly smile

The two kissed again, as he continued caressing her back.

**Well that was chapter 2, I'm sorry that I've haven't been posting chapters lately but I have another story that I'm working on and I don't have the time. I'll try to post more if I can.**


	3. The Tour

The bedroom door opened as the two looked at the peeking reddish orange eyes. They quickly stopped kissing and tried to look innocent when Aurora walked in. She gave then a friendly smile as she winked and pointed at them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two making out" She quickly assumed with a wink, "I was just coming to give you two tours"

Blaze and Silver glanced at each other then back at her with nervous chuckles.

"Um sure, I wouldn't want to get lost in a huge place like this" Blaze nervously chuckled

"Me ether" Silver agreed, nodding his head.

Aurora smiled once again as the three walked out of the room. Blaze and Silver held hands as Aurora leaded them through the hall. They stopped at one door as she opened it, revealing it was a huge ballroom. Aurora smiled when she heard the two gasp in shock.

"This is just the ballroom, where I usually have my parties" She told

"It's the hugest ballroom I ever saw" Blaze gasped, Silver nodded his head in agreement.

Aurora leaded them down the stairs and walked towards two huge doors, as she opened them revealing a huge dining room with a long table, huge curtains with windows, and a chandelier. The two gasped as they saw the chandelier was diamond crusted, the seats looked comfortable, the plate mats were gold, and things were color red velvet.

"This is where we'll be having our dinner tonight"

They walked through the dining room as she opened two doors, the two impressed with a huge silver kitchen with just everything.

"My chefs will make the most delicious food here"

She leaded them back into the hall as they stopped at another room. She opened, revealing a spa room.

"I usually call this my relax room, but still their a lot of good places at this town"

She leaded them into a huge living room with a huge plasma TV and a huge couch, with a fireplace, house plats with flowers, and a red carpet.

"You will probably love it in here"

She stopped at two golden doors as she smiled.

"This is your last stop but you will enjoy it" She glanced at Silver and winked.

She opened the door, revealing a huge pool area, with a hot tub, chairs with colorful umbrellas, and a luscious garden with a maze a few areas away from the big pool area.

"Back there in the garden are flowers and statues, and every bedroom has a balcony"

The two shook their heads, smiling at each other while swinging their hands. Aurora gave a friendly smile as she slowly looked away with a disturbed look.

"So did you two enjoy the tour?" She asked her smile growing back

"I really enjoy it here Aurora" Silver told returning the smile

"It was really nice for you to lead us around Miss Aurora" Blaze told glancing at her boyfriend.

"It was a pleasure to lead you two around" Aurora told, glancing at their touching hands.

She leaded them back to the room, and looked back at them with a smirk.

"If you two need anything feel free to ask me, and I'll have one of my maids get you for dinner" She winked as she closed the door a little hard.

The two looked at each other with trusting smiles.

"I can't wait to see what we'll have for dinner" Blaze told, rubbing her growling stomach.

Silver held her close, smiling when he felt her stomach growl.

"I can't wait either, I didn't eat since we left the house" He told, his stomach growling loudly.

Blaze giggled as she rubbed his stomach, making him purr like a cat. He kissed her softly on the lips, as they broke the kiss two minutes later.

"Let's get ready for dinner" He whispered, as Blaze smiled.

The two ran towards the closet, looking for an outfit to wear for dinner.

**Chapter 3 will be coming up very soon; will anyone ever disturb their love? Who will try to ruin their relationship? See further on in the story!**


	4. I'll be gone for a while

To my readers: I'm sorry but I won't be making another chapter for quite a while, I will be working on another story. Also I need a break from this story for about maybe five or six weeks. If I post a chapter on here that means I was just bored and wanted to make another chapter. That doesn't mean the story is cancelled I just need a break.

Goodbye for now


End file.
